


Fun With Jim

by becauseuaskedforit (Purpleyin)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fic within a Fic, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Magical, Poetry, Sir Boast-a-lot, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/becauseuaskedforit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty likes fairytales and he likes to play with the ordinary little people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s0changeable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=s0changeable).



> Spoilers: Up to end of Season 2.
> 
> Warning: Written for someone on tumblr asking for a fic. Consider it Role-play of Jim Moriarty writing fic for a Sherlock believer in canon-verse or a fic within a fic. Either way it's an odd one and it's very silly poetry, but maybe someone else will enjoy, so here it is universe.

A fannnn-fic in your ask? Oh demanding, aren't we. A girl after my own heart. Betcha can't find it. Oodles of fun to watch you people try.  Still I can't resist telling a tale or two, a favour *just* for you. Always pays to be owed. No, no money, I swear. It's all for pleasure. I  do hope the price will be worth it though. We'll see one day, won't we, my sweet new friend.  ;) - Jim M  
  


_Sir Boast-a-lot was a dreadful bore  
He liked to deduce he did not snore  
Everyone in the kingdom knew_

_His faithful manservant, as if on cue  
Cast a spell, so no lies he could tell  
Everything was magically swell…_

_Til the day, he had to say  
On a dragon, 'I, you will not sway  
I need no weapon except the truth  
There is no mistake of my youth  
No heart to pierce beneath my shield  
No loyalty sharp for which I would yield  
No brethren voice behind my rally'  
Wherein he could not speak, all dilly-dally_

_And in surprise, a fall he took  
A failing pride, that they mistook  
For death, what a mess  
But tis not the end, I must confess_

 


End file.
